


Bess

by inkforhumanhands



Series: Daredevil Ficlets [8]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Foggy's family is mentioned in flashback, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkforhumanhands/pseuds/inkforhumanhands
Summary: Foggy brings Matt as his date to Bess Mahoney’s birthday party and Matt is nervous about finally meeting Foggy's "second mom."
Relationships: Bess Mahoney & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Bess Mahoney & Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Daredevil Ficlets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880257
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Bess

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt "family" for Writer's Month 2020

Foggy’s hands clapped down on Matt’s shoulders in a bid to reassure him. “It’ll be fine. She’ll be too charmed by your looks to even worry about the failings of your personality. Oh, hold on, not like that maybe.” Foggy straightened Matt’s tie for him.

The corners of Matt’s mouth ticked up nervously. Foggy’s jokes could only do so much to calm his roiling insides. Meeting Foggy’s family for the first time had been easy; they’d been friends and the Nelsons were quick to dote on the orphan boy, even if he was technically grown. When he’d met them next as Foggy’s boyfriend, all he had to do was replay overheard conversations from their last visit and any nerves he’d had had vanished.

Foggy’s parents, in whispers:

“Oh, Ed, I just hope he knows he doesn’t have to hide it from us. And I don’t want him to give Matt the impression that we wouldn’t support them either.”

“I know, Anna. He needs time, that’s all. He’ll tell us when he’s ready.”

Foggy’s sisters—rather loudly, actually:

“How long do you think before Fogbert slaps a ring on that bad boy?”

“I dunno, Candace, but I will personally hunt him down and skin him if he deprives me of my new brother-in-law, so he better lock it down fast.”

In any case, this was a whole different beast entirely. They weren’t technically family, but for the way Foggy talked about her she might as well be at least an aunt if not a second mother. On top of which, one who didn’t necessarily have the same easygoing affability of Nelson regard. By all accounts Bess was a formidable woman. Her cigar habit had made her voice deep and raspy, and she stood near six feet. She worked at an advertising firm as a senior copywriter and she’d had to wade her way through a fair amount of bullshit to get there. But despite all that, something inside her was soft enough to claim Foggy as one of her own even as her actual son protested.

Matt wasn’t sure what she’d think of his being Foggy’s plus one to her birthday dinner, but the number of times Foggy had told him not to worry seemed to indicate that maybe he should. He’d run out of time to do that, though, because the front door to Bess’s ground-floor apartment opened up onto the stoop and now there she was.

“Franklin!” She swept Foggy up in a big hug and then held him back at arm’s length to get a good look at him. “You feel a little thin. Have you been eating enough?” She narrowed her eyes at him. Foggy vigorously denied the accusation, but she’d already moved her gaze to Matt, who was leaning on his cane a bit more heavily than usual. “Well now, this must be prince charming. Come over here. Nobody escapes the hug.”

She beckoned him, which Foggy narrated. Matt shuffled closer, until he felt strong arms and the scent of shea butter embrace him. “Oh dear,” she said, not yet letting him go, “now _you_ need to get fed.”

“No worries, Ma.” Foggy held up a box of cake for her to see. “Got just the thing to fatten him up.”

Matt, now free from the hug, laughed. “Have I walked into Hansel and Gretel?”

“You wish you were getting off that lightly,” Bess said, her voice going ominous as she pulled him into the house by the wrist, Foggy a few steps behind.

Matt smiled. Maybe she wasn’t a Nelson, but he was now sure she wasn’t going to eat him up either. He could relax.


End file.
